Fairytale Or not?
by deda-chan
Summary: sie treffen sich auf 'ner Party...es funkt...dann doch nicht...wer weiß? lest es einfach....und bitte bitte entschuldigt dass ich alles auf einmal geschrieben hab...mein erstes ff...:D


**Cap****. I **

Inuyasha war ein ganz normaler Mann so um die 20. Er hatte seine eigene Wohnung und einen coolen Job.

Es war eine Woche vor seinem Geburtstag. Er ging zu seinen Freunden Miroku und Sango um über seine Party zu sprechen die an dem Samstag stattfinden sollte.

Miroku und Sango waren ein Pärchen seit einem Jahr und obwohl sie sehr verschieden waren und oft strieten, liebten sie sich sehr.

„Wow , ich kann es kaum erwarten" sagte Sango. „Ich werde dir bei den Vorbereitungen selbstverständlich helfen." Inuyasha schaute sie verdutzt an. „Was ist den mit ihr los? Warum ist sie so glücklich?" „ Tja Inuyasha. Jetzt hast du sie am Hals. Und du wirst sie nicht so schnell los werden". Miroku fing an diabolisch zu lachen. Inuyasha schien noch verdutzter als vorhin.

Die Woche verging sehr schnell weil sie sehr beschäftigt mit den Vorbereitungen waren und der Tag war endlich da. Selbst Inuyasha war einbisschen aufgeregt doch er versuchte es nicht zu zeigen. Schließlich war er ein Mann()!!! „Inuyasha ich hoffe du ärgerst dich nicht aber ich habe noch ein paar Bekannte eingeladen" sagte Sango. „Keh, solange sie Mädchen sind ist es mir egal" war seine Antwort und Sango musste lächeln.

Die Party fing an. Es war eine heiße Party. Coole Lichter und und Musik, man konnte sich wie in einem Klub fühlen. Inuyasha spazierte durch die Gäste als er plötzlich ein Mädchen tanzen sah. Es war ein hübsches Mädchen mit blau-schwarzen Haaren und einem verdamt sexy Körper. Er zog Sango zu sich und fragte „wer ist dieses Mädchen?". Sango grinste und warf ihm einen dämonischen Blick zu. „Wieso....magst du sie etwa?" und sie grinste wieder. „Spinnst du. Neeee....ich darf aber erfahren wer auf meiner Party ist. Oder?" und er hob eine Augenbraue. „Na gut" meinte Sango.

„Ihr Name ist Kagome Higurashi und sie ist gerade 18 geworden. Wir haben uns in einem Cafe getroffen als wir shoppen waren. Und seit damals sind wir echt gute Freundinen geworden" sagte Sango stolz auf ihre neue Freundin. „Aber Inuyasha ich wahrne dich. Wenn du ihr etwas antust bringe ich dich eigenhändig um"sagte Sango und schoß böse Blicke auf Inuyasha zu. Inuyasha beschloss sich das Mädchen näher anzusehen, also ging er auch tanzen. Er näherte ihr sich auf der Tanzfläche bis er hinter ihr war. Sie schien es nicht zu stören und tanzte weiter. Sie trug einen sehr kurzen, weißen Rock und ein enges und bauchfreies, rosa Top. Sie sah himmlisch aus, fand Inuyasha.

Er legte langsam seine Hände um ihre Tallie und zog sie näher zu sich. „Ich bin das Geburtstagskind. Willst du mich nicht beglückwünschen?" Inuyasha musste ihr ins Ohr schreien. Sie nickte nur und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Doch sie brach in schnell ab und mit roten Wangen verlies sie die Tanzfläche. „_was ist mit ihr los? Trotzdem...ihre Lippen waren so süß!" _und er ertappte sich dabei wie er seine Lippen ableckte um ihren Geschmack noch zu spühren. Er versuchte das Mädchen zu finden doch sie war verschwunden. Und Sango fragen wollte er nicht. Er hatte Angst vor sie. Die Party verging weiter ohne viele Ereignisse.

In der selbe Nacht träumte Inuyasha über das Mädchen. Sie war echt schön.

Eine Woche war vergangen und Inuyasha musste ständig an dem Mädchen denken. Es war Samstag Nachmittag und er lag auf der Couche mit einem Bier und hörte Musik als plötzlich jemand an der Tür klingelte. Er ging schnell und als er öffnete stand vor ihm das Mädchen „ähm...es tut mir leid. Ich...ich suche Sango."sagte diese ein bisschen verwirrt. „Keine Sorge. Sango wohnt ein Stockwerk höher. Wenn du willst begleite ich dich" beeilte sich Inuyasha zu sagen. „ Ahm... nein danke. Ich werde es schon finden. Vielen Dank aber auch. Wiedersehen." Und so ging sie ihm schon wieder davon. „_Inuyasha du Dummkopf. An was denkst du blos. Sie kennt dich doch gar nicht. Du müsstest sie auf ein Date einladen. Genau. Du musst Sango nur um ihre Nummer fragen." _Und mit diesem Gedanken wartete er das Sango nach Hause kam und flehte sie an ihr die Nummer zu geben. „Also gut Inuyasha. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Du passt auf. Sie ist sehr zärtlich und jung. Du musst gut aufpassen kapiert?" „Jaja. Nun gib sie schon her". Sango fing an zu lachen und Inuyasha sah sie verdutzt an. „du bist schlimmer als ein kleiner Bengel der auf Bonbons wartet. Magst du sie so sehr?" Aber Inuyasha wurde blos rot und drehte seinen Kopf. Am nächsten morgen stand Inuyasha vor dem Telefon und wusste nicht ob er es tun soll oder nicht. Nach einer Stunde Überlegung nahm er sein Herz in die Hände und rief si an. „_Hallo! Wer ist da?" „Ahm....ich bin es Inuyasha." „Oh...Inuyasha...Hy. Was ist den?"_ Ihre Stimme zitterte jetzt auch. _„Ich ....ich wollte blos...fragen ob...du mit mir ausgehen willst!" _Endlich. Er hatte es hinter sich. _„Sicher. Wieso nicht?" _War die Antwort. Inuyasha war sehr glücklich. Wieso aber wusste er selber nicht. Er hatte noch hunderte von Dates und nie hatte er so reagiert. Aber egal. Jetzt musste er sich vorbereiten. Um 4 mussten sie sich in einer Cafeteria treffen.

**Cap. II**

Um punkt 4 Uhr befand Inuyasha sich vor der Cafeteria als er auch Kagome kommen sah. Sie hatte so ein süßes Lächeln. Sie kam auf ihn zu. Ihre Wangen wurden ein bisschen röter und sie sagten nur kurz „Hallo".

Sie saßen beide am Tisch aber sie waren zu schüchtern um etwas zu sagen. Ab und zu traffen sich ihre Blicke aber nur für ganz kurze Zeit. _„Verdamnt Inuyasha. Du hast sie eingeladen, du musst etwas sagen..."_ „Also, du hast die Schule fertig?" fragte Inuyasha. „Eigentlich habe ich noch dieses Jahr" war Kagomes Antwort. _„ Du Hohlkopf"_dachte Inuyasha. Nachdem sie ihre Safte getrunken hatten beschlossen sie ein Spaziergang zu machen. Draußen war es schon dunkel geworden.

Sie spazierten eine Weile als Kagome aus versehen gegen ein Stein stolperte und sich den Knöchel verstauchte. „Kagome, bist du ok?" beeilte sich Inuyasha zu fragen. Sie lächelte und sagte es wäre alles in Ordnung. Doch als sie aufstehen wollte fiel sie wieder. Dann nahm sie Inuyasha auf den Armen und weil seine Wohnung näher war gingen sie zu ihm. Sie waren in seiner Wohnung und Kagome fühlte sich besser. Sie wollte gerade gehen doch Inuyasha wollte nicht einmal davon hören. „Du glaubst ich lasse dich nach Hause gehen mit dem Fuß?"seine Stimme war sehr ernst. „ Du wirst es nur schlimmer machen wenn du jetzt gehst" sagte er noch. „ Aber was soll ich denn sonst tun" fragte Kagome. „Ruf deine Mutter an und sag ihr du übernachtest bei einer Freundin." Er reichte ihr das Telefon. „Was?!" schrie Kagome plötzlich. „ich soll hier schlafen??? Nie!!!" sie schrie noch lauter auf. „Beruhige dich. Ich will dir doch nichts tun. Und sowieso Sango ist über uns. Sie kann ja kommen und mit dir schlafen. Ich geh dann halt zu Miroku." So willigte sich Kagome ein. Sango schien ein bisschen sauer zu sein weil Inuyasha nicht auf sie aufgepasst hatte, doch sie freute sich endlich mit ihrer Freundin alleine sein zu können und ruhig zu tratschen.

Sie legten sich schlafen als Sango Kagome etwas fragte „Du Kagome. Wie findest du Inuyasha?" Kagome zögerte bevor sie antwortete dann sagte sie aber „er ist ziehmlich süß" und sie lächelte. Es war dunkel also konnte Sango sie nicht sehen wie glücklich sie war wenn sie über Inuyasha redete. „Ziehmlich sagst du also?" es war als hätte Sango Kagomes Gedanken gelesen. „Naja , ich kenne ihn nicht so gut." „Aber deswegen hast du ihn doch geküsst!" und Sango grinste. Kagome war jetzt tomatenrot doch dass konnte Sango nicht sehen.

Um 10 Uhr tauchte auch Inuyasha auf. „Wo ist sie denn?" fragte er Sango. „Sie ist nach Hause gegangen. Ich habe ihr ein Taxi gerufen." „Spinnst du?!" schrie sie Inuyasha an. „Wieso hast du das getan. Ich wollte sie doch heute nach Hause bringen." Sango konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „ Beruhige dich. Ich habe sie morgen zum Dinner eingeladen. Und du bist natürlich auch dabein." Und sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Nach dem Sango weg war merkte Inuyasha auch wie dämlich er sich benohmen hatte. _„Was ist mit mir los. Es ist doch nur ein Mädchen". _Der Tag kam und sie waren alle vier bei Sango und Miroku versammelt. Inuyasha musste ständig über das Essen mekern.

Obwohl er aber schlecht gelaunt war benahm er sich sehr zärtlich mit Kagome.

Miroku und Sango konnten darüber nur lachen. Nach dem Essen musste Kagome nach Hause und Inuyasha wollte sie begleiten. Sie gingen still aneinander. Als sie an Kagomes Haus ankamen nahmen sie Abschied und Kagome wollte gerade gehen als Inuyasha sie am Arm packte und sie umarmte.

Dann verließ er sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Kagomes Herz pochte wie verrückt. Was hatte dieser Junge so besonders wusste sie nicht. Doch sie wusste dass sie kurz davor war sich grenzlos in ihn zu verlieben. Und damit betrat sie das Haus und ließ ihn gehen.

**Cap.**** III**

Es vergingen drei Wochen und Inuyasha hatte sich kein einziges Mal gemeldet. Sango besuchen konnte sie auch nicht denn sie war verreist. _„Hat er mich wohl vergessen?"_ Kagome war sehr traurig und wollte Inuyasha ein Besuch abstaten. Sie machte sich auf dem Weg doch sie schien nicht sehr entschlossen. _„Was ist wenn er mich gar nicht mehr sehen will. Ich kann doch nicht so leicht in seiner Wohnung reinspazieren. Wir sind ja nicht einmal gut befreundet"._ In ihren Gedanken vertieft erreichte sie Inuyashas Wohnung. Zwei Mal wollte sie klingeln und sie tat es doch nicht. Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen. Als sie sich umdrehte standen vor ihr Inuyasha und eine Frau.

Er hielt diese Frau fest in den Armen. Genau wie er SIE vor drei Wochen auch gehalten hatte. „Ka...Kagome... was machst du hier?" Inuyasha war auch verwirrt. Kagome konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr lange aufhalten. „Ich wollte blos sehen ob du weißt wann Sango zurückkehrt". Es war eine Lüge nur sie konnte sich nichts Besseres einfallen lassen. Doch sie wartete auf keine Antwort und lief weg. Nun floßen auch die Tränen und sie spührte ein Stich ins Herz. _„Warum weine ich blos? Dieser Junge bedeutet mir doch gar nichts. Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr"._ Erneut floßen die Tränen aus ihren Augen. Sie machte sich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Der Himmel war ganz dunkel und es donnerte. Es war als ob die Natur ihre Gefühle verstand und sie bemitleidete. Auf einmal fing es an hektisch zu regnen. Kagome setze sich auf eine Bank und weinte sich in aller Ruhe aus. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich ganz schwach und alles wurde schwarz vor ihren Augen. „Kagome...Kagome"! Sie hörte eine Stimme die sie rief. _„Mama bist du das?"_. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie befand sich in ihr Zimmer. Vor ihr stand ihre Mutter die sehr besorgt schien. Und neben ihr .. „Inuyasha?" schrie Kagome. „Mein Engel endlich bist du wach" sagte die Mutter und umarmte sie. „Dieser nette junge Mann hat dich gefunden und nach Hause gebracht. Du musst ihm danken. Wärst du noch lange in dem Regen geblieben hättest du dich ganz stark erkältet". Kagome aber sagte nicht. Sie senkte blos den Blick. „Ich geh jetzt Tee machen. Kagome du bleibst leiber noch im Bett". Damit verschwand Kagomes Mutter und sie blieb alleine im Zimmer mit Inuyasha. Die Stille war unerträglich also beschloss Kagome ihm zu sagen das sie noch schlafen will und dass er besser gehe. „Nein. Du bist nicht müde. Du hast einen halben Tag geschlafen",antwortete Inuyasha. Kagome wollte ihn fragen weshalb er sie nicht mehr angerufen hatte doch Inuyasha war schneller. „Ich hab dich nicht mehr angerufen weil ich nicht wusste was du von mir hälst. Nach der Umarmung hast du nichts mehr gesagt und ich kam mir voll idiotisch vor. Ich dachte du brauchst mich nicht. Ich war traurig. Doch eines Tages habe ich diese Mädchen getroffen mit dem du mich gesehen hast. Sie schien mich auch zu mögen. Und da du kein einziges Mal angerufen hast glaubte ich du hättest besseres zu tun. Dann bin ich halt mit Kikyo geblieben". Kagome war sehr traurig das alles zu hören. Sie drückte ihre Fäuste un senkte denn Kopf. Ihre Stimme war sanft dennoch sehr traurig. „Und ich dachte du wolltest mich nicht mehr sehen. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal deine Nummer". Tränen bildeten sich in ihre Augenwinkel und sie schaute zu Inuyasha.

Sein Blick schien alle Traurigkeit der Welt zu enthalten und Kagome konnte die Tränen nicht mehr kontrollieren. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht vor ihm. Doch sie konnte nicht anders. Inuyasha fühlte wie sein Herz zerbrach. Er mochte dieses Mädchen sehr und sie weinen zu sehen konnte er nicht. Also ging er zu ihr und nahm sie in den Armen.

Er verscuhte sie zu trösten. Leider war er kein begabter Sprecher also wusste er nicht genau was er sagen soll. „Ist schon gut Kleines!" sagte er und drückte sie noch stärker. In seinen Armen fühlte sich Kagome so gut. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich auch. Sie schaute zu Inuyasha und dieser schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Jetzt war sie glücklich und schlief in seinen Armen ein.

Er schaute sie an. Wie süß sie doch nur war wenn sie schlief. Eigentlich war sie immer süß. Auf einmal fühlte Inuyasha das Bedürfnis ihre Lippen zu berühren. Sie schienen so weich und sanft. Er wollte sie gerade küssen als er Schritte hörte. Es war Kagomes Mutter die mit dem Tee kam. Als sie reinkam wollte Inuyasha gerade gehen. Er verabschiedete sich schnell und verschwand. Kagomes Mutter lächelte nur.

**Cap. IV**

Lieder hatte Kagome sich erkältet. Sie musste nun zu Hause bleiben. Ihre Freundinen besuchten sie täglich. Doch zu ihrer Freude kam eines Tages nicht eine ihrer Koleginen sondern Sango. Sie fiel Sango um den Hals. „Ich habe dich vermist Sango-chan" sagte Kagome. Sie war wirklich glücklich. „Ich dich auch Kagome" und sie streichelte ihr sanft die Haare so wie eine große Schwester. „Es tut mir leid das du krank bist. Ich habe erfahren was passiert ist. Und Inuyasha wird es bereuen. Aber ich will dir etwas wichtigeres sagen. Ich und Miroku" sie wurde rot „wir wollen heiraten!". Als sie das sagte glänzten ihre Augen vor Freunde. „Sango das ist ja super",sagte Kagome und umarmte sie erneut. „Ich will da du meine Trauzeugin bist" sagte Sango zu Kagome. Kagome war sehr geehrt. Der Tag kam und sie hatten eine wunderbare Hochzeit.

Es war wie ein Märchen. Das Schlimme daran aber war das Inuyasha auch dabei war. Alles tanzten und amüsierten sich. Alle bis auf Kagome. Sie ging draußen auf einer Veranda um den Mond zu bewundern. „Willst du tanzen?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand Inuyasha. „Hier?" fragte Kagome. Er lächelte un nahm sie am Arm. Sie fingen an zu tanzen. Kagome versank in einer Art Trance. Für sie gab es niemanden mehr außer sie und Inuyasha. Die ganze Welt war ihre Tanzfläche und der Mond war das einzige Licht.

Es war wie ein Traum. Sie tanzten lange. Kagome wusste nicht wie viel denn sie hatte jeden Kontakt mit der Realität verlohren. Sie war glücklich als plötzlich Inuyasha den Tanz abbrach. Sie standen dort und schauten sich in den Augen. Keiner aber traute sich etwas zu machen. Inuyasha drehte sich um , er wollte gerade gehen. Erst jetzt war Kagome zurück in die Realität gekehrt. Sie schrie „Nein , bitte! Verlass mich nicht noch einmal. Ich brauche dich!". Inuyasha erstarrte. Hatte sie gerade gesagt sie brauchte ihn? Er drehte sich um als sie ihn umarmte. Er ewiderte die Umarmung. Er konnte spüren wie ihr Herz pochte. Und die Wärme ihres Körpers. Es war sehr angenehm. Er wollte sie gerade küssen als ihm ein Bild von Kikyo vor den Augen erschien.

Er schob Kagome zur Seite und verschwand. Kagome stand verdutzt da. Sie konnte nicht weinen. Nein, sie war zu traurig um zu weinen. Sie spührte nur das ihr Herz blutete. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Sango und Miroku und verlies die Hochzeit. Inuyasha war ebenfalls verschwunden. Miroku und Sango konnten nur ahnen was passiert war.

**Cap. V**

Kagome wollte von dem Tag an nichts mehr über Inuyasha wissen. Sie versuchte alles mögliche. Das bedeutete sie musste mit einem anderen Jungen ausgehen. Dieser Junge hatte sehr lange gewartet um mit ihr auszugehen. Kagome konnte ihn nicht ausstehen doch sie musste es tun.

Während des Dates schien Kagome abwesend mit den Gedanken zu sein und das war sie auch. Sie schaute sehr bekümmert aus und ihr Date machte sich Sorgen um sie. „Kagome-chan. Ist alles in Ordnung. Bist du krank?"

Sie entschuldigte sich ein paar mal für ihre Abwesenheit und versuchte nicht ihr Date zu ruinieren. Obwohl sie den jungen Hojo nicht mochte, es war schließlich ein Date. Am Ende des Dates begleitete er Kagome nach Hause. Beim Abschied wollte er sie küssen doch Kagome stoß ihn ab und ging ins Haus. In ihr Zimmer angekommen dachte sie über ihre Tat nach. Sie hatte genau wie Inuyasha gehandelt. Der Gedanke an Inuyasha brachte sie zum weinen. _„Verdamnt. Wieso ist es so schwer in zu vergessen. Er ist jetzt bestimmt mit seiner Kiko oder Kikyo wie auch immer die heißen mag!!!"._ In ihrem Blick kämpften die vielen Emotionen sowie auch Hass, Ärger und Traurigkeit. „Nein. Ich darf dieses Mädchen nicht hassen. Ihc kann sie nicht beurteilen. Ich liebe Inuyasha doch auch. Wieso sollte ich ihn mir entgehen lassen" , sagte Kagome leise. Sie legte sich auf Bett und lies ihre Tränen in aller Ruhe fließen. Hier würde sie niemand stören. Sie weinte sich in den Schlaf hinein. Sie hatte aber einen Traum. Sie träumte sich. Sie war draußen ganz alleine. Draußen war es kalt un dunkel. Sie fühlte sich einsam auf der began zu weinen. In dem selben Augenblick began es auch zu regnen. Sie wollte nicht alleine seine. Plötzlich packte sie jemand an der Hand und aus der Dunkelheit tauchte Inuyasha hervor. Er nahm sie in den Armen und flüsterte ihr ans Ohr „Ich liebe dich, Kagome!".

Mit einem Mal wachte sie auf. Es war nur ein Traum. Doch seine Worte klangen so echt. Sie hatte Gänsehaut bekommen. Sie stieß wieder in Tränen aus. Sie konnte und wollte nich ohne Inuyasha weiterleben. Sie beschloß ein Spaziergang mitten in der Nacht zu machen. Das würde ihr helfen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie schlich leise aus dem Hause das keiner sie hören konnte. Sie ging in dem Wald. Dort fühlte sie sich immer am wohlsten. Es war ziehmlich kühl draußen und sie hatte blos eine dünne Bluse an. Der Wind bließ langsam und ein paar Regentropfen fielen auf ihr Gesicht. Der ganze Schlaf war verschwunden. Sie fühlte sich nicht müde dennoch konnte sie keine zwei Meter mehr gehen. Sie ließ sich auf einem Baumstamm nieder. Der Himmel war noch immer schwarz doch viel würde es nicht mehr sein bis die Sonne aufginge. Kagome nahm all ihre Kraft und ging weiter. Sie kam plötzlich an einer Klippe und vor ihr dehnte sich ein großer See. Diese Aussicht hatte immer eine besondere Wirkung auf sie. „Kagome. Bist du es?". Kagome hörte eine Stimme doch sie wollte es nicht glauben. _„Nein. Bitte nicht. Nicht Inuyasha!"._ Doch als sie sich umdrehte war es genau Inuyasha der vor ihr stand. „Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit hier?" fragte Inuyasha. Kagome versuchte locker zu bleiben. Sie drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Inuyasha. Stille Tränen floßen doch ihre Stimme ziterrte nicht. „Das ist mein Problem!" antwortete sie. Sie spührte plötzlich einen Atem neben ihrem Hals. Es war Inuyasha. Sie drehte sich zu ihm. Er zögerte keine Sekunde und nahm sie in den Armen.

Sie fühlte wieder das ihr Herz gleich aus der Brust rausspringen würde. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte näherte sich Inuyasha ihrem Ohr und flüsterte „Ich liebe dich, Kagome!". Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Es war genau wie in ihrem Traum. Doch das war kein Traum. Es war echt. Und er hatte ihr gesagte er liebt sie. In ihren Augen widerspiegelte sich nur Glück und Freunde. Bei dem anblick ihrer Augen wurde Inuyasha selbst glücklich. Sie lächelten sich an. Dann aber zog Inuyasha sie näher und küsste sie.

Am anfang war der Kuss sanft doch dann wurde es ganz wild und leidenschaftlich. Er konnte nicht genung von ihr kriegen. Er wanderte weiter zum Hals und zu den Brüsten. Als er ihr Stöhnen hörte bekam er Mut und fing an ihr die Bluse auszuziehen. Sie lagen nun nackt auf dem Gras. Inuyasha küsste ihren nackten Körper von Kopf bis Fuß. Kagome lies sich alles gefallen. Sie konnte sich nichts schöneres vorstellen. Und Inuyasha ging sehr zärtlich mit ihr um. So verbrachten sie den Rest der Nacht.

**Cap. VI**

Seit dem Tag an waren sich beide über ihre Gefühle im Klaren. Sie liebten sich wie keiner zuvor. Und sie waren unzertrennlich. Eines Tages beschlossen sie zu heiraten und sie waren das glücklichste Paar. Sie waren glücklicher als Sango und Miroku.

Obwohl sie jetzt 20 und 22 Jahre alt waren benahmen sie sich wie Teenagers. Sie verliebten sich jeden Tag erneut in den anderen. Dennoch gab es viele Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihnen. Und der größte Streit fing an als eines Tages Kikyo vor der Tür auftauchte. Inuyasha wusste am anfang nicht was er tun soll. Kagome war gerade einkaufen also bat er sie ins Haus. „Inuyasha, ich hätte nie gedacht dass du mir so etwas antun könntest" , sagte Kikyo mit trauriger Stimme. Inuyasha fühlte sich schuldig und senkte den Blick. „Kikyo ... es tut mir...". „Schweig!" schrie Kikyo. „Ich will deine Entschuldigungen nicht hören. Ich will blos wissen wieso. Warum bedeutet sie dir mehr als ich. Du hast mir immer erzählt wie sehr du mich liebst. Erinnere dich Inuyasha".

Damit zog Kikyo Inuyasha zu sich und küsste ihn.

Im selben Augenblick tauchte Kagome auf und erwischte die beiden beim küssen. Sie lies alle Taschen fallen. Erst jetzt sah Inuyasha das sie gekommen war. Er wusste nicht was er sagen soll. Doch Kagome wollte nichts wissen. Mit Tränen in den Augen lief sie davon. Inuyasha lies Kikyo stehen und lief Kagome nach. Er holte sie ein. „Las mich in Ruhe" schrie Kagome. „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen. Wo bleibt all die Liebe die du mir versprochen hast?" fragte sie. Ihre Tränen rollten wie ein Wasserfall. „Kagome...". Inyuasha´s Stimme schien leblos. „Nein.....ich ...ich liebe dich Kagome". Er nahm sie in den Armen und drückte sie ganz fest an seiner Brust so das Kagome keine Luft mehr bekam. „Es tut mir leid Kagome". Tränen rollten aus seinem Augen.

"_Inuyasha weint um mich!"_ dachte sich Kagome. „Ist schon gut mein Kleiner. Ich weiß du wolltest es nicht". Kagomes Stimme war sehr warm und mitfühlend. Sie streichte ihm durchs Haar. Sie konnte es nähmlich nicht ertragen Inuyasha weinen zu sehen. Obwohl es das erste Mal war das er es Tat. „Kagome...verzeihst du mir wirklich". Inuyasha schien ungläubig. „Aber natürlich" meinte Kagome und presste ihre Lippen an seine.

Das war das letzte Mal dass sie etwas von Kikyo gehört hatten. Sie wollten es auch nicht. Inuyasha und Kagome gründeten sich eine kleine Familie und lebten glücklich zusammen mit ihren Freunden Miroku und Sango deren sie alles zu verdanken hatten. Ohne sie wäre das alles nähmlich nicht passiert.

**THE END!!!**


End file.
